Mi-Chan Kyuu
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Ketidak jelasan seorang adik untuk mempertahankan kakak tercintanya. "Sarada Uchiha! Berhenti melebihkan sesuatu, aku hanya ingin memandikannya. Tak lebih." belanya. "Itu yang terakhir aku dengar ketika kau melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Mi-chan dua hari yang lalu!" Nee-sama memang mengerikan.


Ketidak jelasan seorang adik untuk mempertahankan kakak tercintanya.

.

 **Mi-Chan Kyuuu**

 **By GeeSouSan**

Naruto dan Baruto milik Om Masashi Kishimoto

Tolong dibaca: Bahwa Fic ini penuh dengan typo jika terjadi sakit mata yang berlebih kami tidak bertanggung jawab!

.

Langkahku semakin cepat, berbelok menuju tingkungan,aku mencoba berlari membebaskan diri dari si rubah yang hobinya mempermainkan hidupku. Sudah seribu satu cara bocah maniak game itu menjadikanku esperimen gilanya. Memasukanku kedalam bak mandi tanpa pengaman, merantai kakiku yang kecil, dan terakhir meracuni makananku. Semakin parah eksperimen gilanya di liburan musim panas ini, dia seakan tak pernah bosan mengerjainku.

Gila, bocah itu sungguh sudah gila. Oke aku tahu jika dia sangat terobsesi dengan papi Sasu ayahku, tapi tak segitunya juga kali mengurungku dalam ruangan super sempit bau tengik,milik anjing pirang pesek peliharannya. Tak akan ku biarakan dia mendapatkan cinta Nee-sama. Jika dia mau memiliki Nee-sama, lawan aku duluan.

Berlari pontang-panting, kembali lagi aku berlari menghindar darinya.

Bruuk

Sebuah guci cantik kesayangan mama Saku menjadi korban keganasaan lariku. Maafkan aku mama, akumemang anak durhaka yang tak bisa menjadi kebangan keluarga. Pecahan gucinya sedikit mengenai kakiku, menoleh kebelakang, ku lihat bayangan dari manusia jadi-jadian Uzumaki. Staminanya boleh juga bocah itu.

"Mi-chan..."

"Dimana kau berada.." panggilnya yang terdengar sangat menjijihkan ditelingaku.

Sial, pasti dia sudah menemukan keberadaanku. Berjalan tertatih-tatih, ku naiki tangga yang terlihat begitu banyak jumlahnya. Satu..dua...tiga...sebelas..dan berakhir, mempercepat goyang pinggulku, ku berlari sejadian. Mengabakan rasa sakit untuk segera menuju kamar Nee-sama ditikungan depan.

Sial!Nee-sama menutup pintu kamarnya.

Melangkah mundur, aku mengenali suara langkah kaki ini. Panjang-panjang dan penuh kehati-hatian, langkah seorang yang aku takuti hampir lima tahun lamanya aku lahir didunia ini. Langkah iblis rubah yang entah kenapa tuhan menciptakannya. Menyentuh tembok, sekali lagi aku terpojok.

Oh Tuhan selamatkan nyawaku sekali lagi, batinku. Aku rasa aku masih mempunyai stok nyawa dua atau tiga yang tersisa. "Nee-sama..Nee-sama...Neeee..." jeritku penuh keputusasaan, semoga Nee-sama mendengarnya.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi setan kecil." Ujarnya menyeringai seram.

Oh Tuhan sekali lagi senyum malaikat maut tersunging di bibirnya. Aku sungguh tak bisa membayangkan lagi, apa yang akan terjadi satu jam kedepan. Oh Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup, aku masih ingin melihat Nee-samadan yang penting lagi aku masih ingin kawin.

Tiba-tiba bayangan penghuni samping rumah kami terbayang diingatanku. Langkahnya yang angun dan badannya yang begitu ramping, pas didalam dekapanku.

Oh tamatlah riwayatku, ujarku pasrah ketika tangan besar milik bocah itu mendekapku. Membawaku ke dalam gendonganya.

"Berhenti menyakiti Mi-chan, Baruto!" suara angker nan dingin terdengar dibelakangku. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan, dewi penolongku. Nee-sama.

"Errr..hai Sarada-chan."

Memandang Baruto sengit, Nee-sama langsung merebutku dari pelukan kematian bocah maniak itu. "Nee-sama, si maniak itu ingin membunuhku." Cicitku memprofokasi, sambil bermanja-manjaan dilengannya. Mengelusku lembut, Nee-sama mencoba menenangkanku.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Mi-chan lagi, ataukau benar-benar akan mati ditanganku, Uzumaki!"

Aku mengidik ngeri mendengar suara seram itu meluncur. Nee-sama marah lagi, pada si maniak itu. Berguman manja, kucoba menenangkan hati Nee-sama yang terlanjur panas.

"Sarada Uchiha! Berhenti melebihkan sesuatu, aku hanya ingin memandikannya. Tak lebih." katanya cuek, tak menghirauka wajah Nee-sama yang mulai memerah.

"Itu yang terakhir aku dengar ketika kau melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Mi-chan dua hari yang lalu!"

"Aku hanya melakukan eskperimen, apakah Mi-chan mampu berenang atau tidak. Seperti Popo kebanggaanku."

"Jangan samakan Mi-chan dengan anjing bau iler milikmu, Uzumaki!"

"Jangan berlebih Uchiha. Mi-chan hanya seekor kucing."

Menatap Baruto, Nee-sama meradang. "Itu bagimu. Bagiku Mi-chan segalanya." Ujar Nee-sama berapi-api. Ahhh alangkah beruntungnya aku hidup didunia ini. Nee-sama memang selalu dan selalu peduli padaku.

"Tch, Kau bahkan lebih memperdulikan dia dari pada aku yang notabennya temanmu!"

"Jangan berlebih Baruto! Kerjaanmu cuma jahilin aku. Pulang sana, main sama anjing pesekmu."

"Sial. Beraninya kau menghina popo kebanggaanku."

Keduanya bertatapan tajam, seperti mengeluarkan listrik dari mata keduanya. Aku mulai merinding disko dan berdoa, moga-mogaNee-sama tak latah dan melemparkan aku ke depan bocah berkumis rubah itu.

Dibukanya pintu kamarnya, yang secara kebetulan disamping kanannya. Menutup dengan bunyi brukk yang keras Nee-sama mulai terisak.

"Pergi! Jangan pernah kau datang lagi kerumahku Uzumaki! Aku membencimu." pekik Nee-sama, tangannya tak henti memelukku erat.

"Tak akan! Mana sudi aku berteman dengan gadis menyebalkan sepertimu!" jawab bocah Uzumaki tak kalah keras. Dan semakin membuat Nee-sama terisak. Mendengar suara langkah yang samar-samar menghilang, ku tengok Nee-sama.

Nee-sama menangis lagi.

Tak pernah aku melihat Nee-sama sesedih ini sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Nee-sama gadis yang ceria, penyayang dan sedikit galak. Nee-sama tak punya banyak teman. Teman Nee-sama hanya aku dan juga bocahgila yang terobsesi membunuhku. Teman sekolahnya pun yang aku kenal hanya gadis maniak kripik kentang.

Papa adalah kepala polisi di kota ini, walapun masih muda prestasi papa tak pernah diragukan. Profesinya itu yang membuat papa sibuk, beliau pulang malam dan pergi kerja sebelum Nee-sama bangun. Mama berbeda dengan papa yang pendiam, mama sangat ceria beliau bekerja di rumah sakit besar kota ini, saat ini beliau berada di luar negeri menjadi dokter sukarelawan selama satu tahun di Afrika. Dua bulan lagi beliau kembali, aku tak sabar menunggunya pulang. Aku yakin mama akan membawakan oleh-oleh yang banyak untuku dan Nee-sama.

Terduduk lesu, Nee-sama kembali menekuk wajahnya. Ahhh bukanya mau menutup mata terlalu lama, ada yang tak beres dengan hubungan Nee-sama dengan dengan bocah maniak belakangan ini. Mereka dari dulu memang seperti kucing dan anjing, tak akur, selalu bertengkar tapi tak pernah Nee-sama menangis karena bertengkar dengannya. Aku harus menyelidiki bukan bukan tapi apa aku perlu minta maaf pada bocah itu atau apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak suka jika Nee-sama menangis.

Mengelus bulu putihku aku melengkung indah dipangkuan Nee-sama, aku mulai menguap lebar. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang lezat, dan ditambah Nee-sama yang sigap mengobati luka di kakiku, aku beranjak tidur.

Sepertinya kucing rumahan sepertiku juga perlu istirahat dimalam hari.

Tak lupa mengucapkan janji pada Nee-sama, jika kucing tercintanya akan merelakan jiwanya demi kebahagian kakaknya. Mau dan berani menantang maut untuk bertemu dengan pemuda maniak itu. Mencoba meyakinkanya untuk datang dan bermain bersama Nee-sama lagi. Menguap lebar, ku mulai menuju alam mimipi, berdoa semoga mendapat kucing cantik samping rumah untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Kurasa lima tahun waktu yang tepat untuk kawin bukan. Kucing juga punya hak untuk bahagia dan menyalurkan nalurinya.

~Mi-chan-kyuu~

Menetapkan hati, menurunkan gengsi inilah yang sedang aku lakukan di pertengahan musim panas ini. Baru lima menit keluar dari rumah tubuhku terasa terbakar, sial bagaimana jika bulu-buluku rontok karena kepanasan. Apakah nanti aku masih tetap seksi?

Menggurutu menyesali keputusanku, aku berjalan menuju kediaman Uzumaki yang jaraknya hanya tiga meter dari kediaman Uchiha.

Mengetuk jendela ruang keluarga, aku kembali mencoba membujuk Baruto, bocah maniak hewan dan mantan teman dari Nee-sama. Aku tidak salah bukan? Bukankah kemarin mereka bertengkar dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemanan mereka? Ya ya ya dan aku disini untuk menjadi penyambung hubungan mereka lagi.

Duk duk duk kembali lagi suara itu terdengar. Ayolah Uzumaki, kau tak akan menolaku kan. Cepat bukankan pintu dan biarkan aku masuk. Godaku sambil mengoyangkan ekor panjangku, yang kata beberapa kucing betina liar di sekitar komplek rumah tampak begitu seksi.

"Pergilah! Aku tak akan tergoda dengamu." Ujarnya cuek, tak mengalihkan matanya dari layar di depannya.

 _Sial_.

Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dan si maniak itu masih mengabaikanku dan lebih memilih main gamenya. Gila tumben sekali, biasanya saat dia melihat buntutku saja dia sudah mengejarku.

Mendengus sebal, kucoba menarik perhatiannya lagi. Ayolah!Ini sudah batasku, mengeluarkan semua aura kekucinganku untuk menariknya. Dan mana mungkin setelah aku memalukan diri didepannya aku menyerah begitu saja. Merasa terhina, setelah membuatku tampak menjadi kucing murahan yang suka meminta belas kasihan.

 _Please_ aku adalah kucing tertampan di komplek ini, bagaimana harga diriku ini.

Cukup! Hancurlah segala harga diriku. Rusaklah image yang aku bangun sebagai kucing _cute_ , dan dingin dikomplek ini. Manamungkin seekor kucing ras Siberia yang amat dihargai penikmat kucing dunia ini berbuat konyol seperti aku. Tolong bunuh aku, ujarku sambil berbaring cemas.

Oke jika si Uzumaki itu keras kepala tak mau berbaikan dengan Nee-sama maka aku akan tetap disini. Menunggu hatinya luluh.

Mengabaikan perutku yang berbunyi nyaring, aku melewatkan makan siangku, pasti makan siang dari Nee-sama sangat lezat dan mengiurkan. Lalu kenapa aku masih tetap disini sendirian dan tak diperdulikan. Memandang Uzumaki penuh damba, kembali lagi aku panjatkan doa.

"Oh Mi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Seringaiku melebar Tuhan mengabulkan tebak siapa?

Betul mama bahenol, dewi penyelamatku dari panasnya terik musim panas ini. Aku mengeong penuh iba.

"Baruto apa yang kau lakukan, membiarkan kucing manis ini diluar." Mama Hinata membuka pintu kaca, membawaku masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Memelukku erat dan mengelus lembut bulu-buluku yang sudah mulai merasa sejuk diterpa ac dingin rumah Uzumaki.

"Hima-chan, kemarilah. Mi-chan berkunjung!" teriak mama Hinata.

"Mi-chan..." bocah perempuan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari dan langsung membawaku dalam dekapannya. Dia sama saja dengan maniak itu, selalu tergoda dengan pesonaku. Dia lalu memutar-mutar tubuhnya sampai membuatku pusing. Menurunkanku dia mulai bermain dengan kaki-kakiku yang lucu.

"Lihatlah-lihatlah, Onii-chan! Tangan Mi-chan lembut sekali." Teriaknya antusias.

Bocah itu hanya mendengus, dia masih asik dengan gamenya. Cih bocah itu memang ingin dihajar olehku. Ngomong-ngomong dimana anjing jelek penuh ilir milik keluarga ini, kok aku tidak melihatnya?

"Oka-sama, boleh Mi-chan menginap disini?"

Ayolah gadis kecil, aku ini milik Nee-sama. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan aku disini terlalu lama.

Mama Hinata berpikir lalu menjentikan jarinya manis. "Oke kalau Sarada-chan tidak keberatan. Popo juga masih dirumah Kakashi-san. Kamu pasti kesepian ne, Hima-chan." Lalu membawakan makanan kucing di depanku "jalan malu-malu hambiskan ya Mi-chan."

"Gadis itu tak akan mau. Tidak ada orang di rumah pasti dia akan kesepian jika kucing jelek itu disini."

Sialan tapi perkataan bocah itu ada benarnya, tiba-tiba aku merindukan Nee-sama.

"Hmm, Baruto perhatian sekali ya sama Sarada-chan."

Baruto memerah dia lalu melemparkan stik game dan mematikan gamenya. Sepertinya dia sudah tak mood lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat aku berada di rumah ini aku pun menguap lebar, jiwa kucingku ikut muncul apalagi perut kenyang dan ditambah bantal embuk yang dibawakan Hima-chan untukku, aku ingin tidur.

Hima-chan masih asik mengelus buluku sesekali dia tertawa geli saat memainkan ekorku. Nikmatnya hidup ini, di dalam ruangan yang dingin penuh makanan dan bantal yang empuk. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang aku lakukan disini. Sadar dari misiku aku berdiri, ku lihat bocah pirang itu tertidur di depan Tv. Sambil menyeringai inilah balas dendamku.

Aku menunggu kesempatan ini, sesaat kemudian Hime dan mama Hinata keluar untuk berbelanja. Di rumah ini tinggal aku dan si pirang yang tengah tertidur terlentang, selimutnya entah dilempar kemana. Mengatur langkah dengan pasti aku mendekatinya.

1

2

3

"Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!" jeritnya ketika kuku-kuku tajam kebangganku berhasil melukai wajanya. Inilah kebanggaanku sebagai kucing.

Matanya memerah, wajahnya mulai menghitam ditatapnya diriku sengit.

"Kurang ajar!" kini tubuhku ditangannya, siap-siap dia melempar tubuhku di kolam renang belakang rumahnya.

Aku menutu mata.

Pasrah atas takdirku.

Aku berharap masih punya candangan nyawa, tapi sepertinya mustahil untuk selamat kali ini.

Selamat tinggal Nee-sama, aku berharap kau bahagia tanpaku.

"Baruto apa yang kau lakukan!" suara itu, Nee-sama. Aku hampir menangis, Nee-sama menyelamtkanku lagi.

Baruto berdecit sebal.

Nee-sama setengah berlari, dia lalu merebutku dari si maniak itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Mi-chan!"

Baruto memalingkan wajah, dia tak menjawab. Oh masih marah ternyata.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini. Merindukanku eh?" Bocah itu menimpali jawabnya tanpa emosi. Ngajak berantem ini bocah, mana mungkin dia merindukamu bocah. Lihatlah Nee-sama menjemputku.

"Mana mungkin!"

Bocah itu lalu berjalan ke dalam rumah, mengabaikan Nee-sama yang mulai membuka mulut jengkel. Duh Nee-sama lebih baik simpan cerahamu kali ini, bocah itu tak akan pernah mendengarkan.

Nee-sama berhenti bicara kala melihat bekas cakaranku di wajah bocah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Baruto tak menjawab, kurang ajar bocah ini. Beraninya mengabaikan Nee-sama! Aku berteriak memakinya.

Kurang ajar kau bocah!

"Sudahlah!" Nee-sama menarik lengannya, dibawa bocah itu ke dalam rumah. Nee-sama lalu menuju ke dapur membiarkan aku berduan dengan bocah kurang ajar ini.

Hening tak ada percakapan, hanya ada suara nafas mereka berdua. Nee-sama sangat telaten dalam masalah mengobati, seperti mama Saku. Nee-sama memang yang terbaik.

Setelah mengobati bocah itu, Nee-sama membawa kotak obat itu kembali kedapur, langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan bocah tengil itu menahannya.

" _Arigatou_ ,"

"Maaf sebelumnya. Aku tak bermaksud marah-marah kemarin." Aku Nee-sama wajahnya sedikit memerah, apa karena terpaan matahari sore?

Kurang ajar kenapa wajah bocah itu juga ikut memerah dan apa! Kenapa tangan itu masih menempel di tangan Nee-sama.

"Aku tak bermakud jail pada Mi-chan. Aku bosan dan kau mengabikanku."

Tidak ini tidak benar, kenapa Nee-sama tersipu. Bodoh bodoh bodah bocah sialan itu, beraninya!

"Ini juga salahku, aku kira setelah menyelesaikan PR aku bisa mengajakmu bermain. Tapi malah aku yang keasikan,"

Tiak tidak tidak, Nee-sama tak salah bocah sialan itu yang salah!

"Jadi kapan kita pergi?"

"Apa ini kencan?"

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya! Aku menggeram, sial Nee-sama jangan!

"Iya, besok ya aku jemput jam 10." Bocah itu nyengir memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang menyebalkan.

Aku menutup mata, apa sebentar lagi aku akan di lupakan?

" _Tadaima..."_ suraa itu menyelamatkan kami.

"Oh Sarada-chan main, mau makan malam bersama kami?" Mama Hinata menawarkan dari pintu, sementara Hima sekarang tepat di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Onii-chan, pacaran dengan Sarada-neechan?" tanya Hima dengan wajah polos

Mereka berdua langsung sadar, dilepaskan tangan Baruto dan mereka pun mundur saling menjauhi.

"Tidak," kata mereka kompak sambil memerah.

"Bibi, aku mau pulang dulu. Lain kali saja makan malamnya." Jawab Nee-sama setengah berlari meninggalkan rumah Uzumaki.

"Bukankah Sarada-chan kesini untuk menjemput Mi-chan?" tanya mama Hinata entah pada siapa.

Bocah itu berlulut di depanku, mengelus buluku. Pandangannya aneh sekali.

"Sepertinya aku rela dicakar setiap hari olehmu, asal aku bisa berada lebih dekat dengan Sarada-chan..." senyumnya di akhir.

Kurang ajar, aku lalu mencakar tangannya. Mengabaikan jeritanya aku berjalan pongah, enak saja tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan Nee-sama. Langkahi dulu mayat papa Suke. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mendapatkan Nee-sama dengan mudah.

"Loh Mi-chan kemana?"

"Pulang! Dasar kucing menyebalkan. Akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya."

.

.

.

FIN

a/n : oke sebenarny aku ingin membuat Mitsuki jadi manusia tapi apa daya, masih banyak utang fic yang harus aku bayar. Semoga ke Tsunderean Mitsuki dan Sarada tercetak jelas di fic ini. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini.


End file.
